


Clash

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, Smut, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: A training session with Oliver gets heated.
Relationships: Lieutenant Oliver/Main Character (Distant Shores)
Kudos: 12





	Clash

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I hope yall enjoy this!

“You’re sure you can handle this, Eden?” Oliver took a sword off the wall and tossed it to his new sparring partner, who caught it easily by the hilt. “Training can get...intense.” His smoldering gaze turned to her, making it obvious his implication. 

“You forget I’ve learned the basics. I held off against your men, remember?” Raising an eyebrow, she swung the blade around with obvious practiced skill, getting used to the weight and natural movement quickly. He smiled fondly, but there was just a hint of arrogance touching his lips. The sword _whoosh_ ed close to his ear, making him jolt away and drop his look. “Scared, Lieutenant?” After joining his crew, she was still desperate to prove that she deserved to be there, that she wasn’t a pirate spy. Oliver always regarded her coolly and cautiously, but figured the best way to test loyalty was to give her a weapon and see to it that she didn’t kill him (on purpose, at least). 

“More nervous. You’re dangerous, you know.” He widened his stance, preparing to begin, and she modeled her foot placement after his. 

“I know.” Giving a brief wink, they began the classic dance of battle, always moving and waiting for the other to strike first. As they looked at each other, there was a palpable tension stretching across the wide circle they created, connecting them like a taut string just begging to be broken by the swing of a sharp blade. Oliver was the first to attack, showing mercy on his partner with an easily blocked slash. To her, the sound of their swords clashing together in midair was jolting, but she did well to hide it and brush his blade off hers; he had gotten used to the sound over the years and showed no hints of anxiety, making him seem like a robot designed for fighting. 

“Don’t go easy on me,” she commanded, sending a glare across the circle they’d created once again, shifting feet and hard breaths the only sounds in the small room they were using for training. She wasn’t sure about Oliver, but her hard breaths were coming more from how she would rather be exercising another way, involving a lot more sweat and a lot less clothes. The thought fleetingly took her focus, but she shook her head to wipe her mind; the split second was enough for him to catch her off guard. 

He lunged forward, but his eyes gave his next move away: a swipe from the right, easily parried as she stepped over and let him fall a little too far forward with too much momentum for him to easily regain his balance. She took advantage of his vulnerability and hit the hilt of her blade into the small of his back, sending him to the floor with a grunt. That grunt definitely didn’t help the mental images already running through her mind, so she elected to back away, letting him scramble to his feet. 

Oliver was sweating, and she found herself preoccupied by the droplets running down his skin. His hair was in a ponytail when they started, but the strands were messy now and sticking to his flesh in crazy patterns that decorated his temples and cheeks. Running a hand through it, he noticed her distracted state and yet again moved forward, lightning on his feet as he quickly disarmed her and grabbed her sword. Unable to defend herself, he walked her back with a sword at her neck until her back hit the wall. 

The blade was cold, but he pressed the flat of it to her skin so as to give the illusion of threat. Eden didn’t really care. Her eyes drifted from part to part of his face, studying the way his breath came out, the way his fingers twitched as if holding back, the way he pressed his body far closer to hers than he needed to. He was tall and could barely resist the way her face looked as she had to tilt her head back to see him; her lips were parted slightly and she bit the bottom one, already plump and red and _tempting_. He could feel his pants growing tighter, a physical representation of the siren’s effect on his body, making his thoughts run every which way, following a constantly changing current. He realized he had been leaning down this entire time, target locked on those kissable lips that made him lose his mind, before he thought more of the consequences. He changed his path at the last second, head landing next to hers with his forehead against the wall. 

“You’re dead.” Before he could think, she ripped the swords out of his hands and tossed them to the floor. “Wha--?” She landed a steel foot on his boot, drawing out a yelp that quickly morphed into a gasp as she jolted her knee into his stomach, knocking any air out. She pushed him off, sticking a foot out behind his when he stepped back to send him to the ground once again. Falling to her knees, she straddled his hips and pinned his wrists, leaning low to whisper in his ear. 

“You’re dead.” 

Unable to take it anymore, Oliver turned his head and kissed her, pouring every second of torturous want that he’d lived through into it. His hands curled into fists, but she continued to hold them to the ground, unwilling to relinquish her control. For a minute, he thought they were just going to stay like this: her on top of him and kissing him like she needed his lips and tongue to live. Then, her hips were grinding down into his and her teeth were sinking into his bottom lip and her lips were moving down his jaw and he was losing his breath at the overwhelming sensations of _and and and_. 

“Eden...” he gasped, letting out a shuddering groan when her teeth grazed his earlobe. 

“Lieutenant.” He was fully hard now and he knew she could feel through his trousers, but she continued teasing him with little nips and random grinding that kept him on his toes. The worst pain he was feeling was in his wrists as her nails dug in, tattooing crescents that he was sure to run his fingers over when this was all over. “Tell me what you want, Oliver.” He whimpered, drowning in the feeling of _Eden_ everywhere on him. A swift bite to his collarbone pulled him out of his daze just enough to answer. 

“ _More_ ,” he groaned. She hummed, loosening her grip on his wrists. They shot up to her breasts, lightly squeezing them over her thin linen shirt, sighing at the pretty sounds falling from her pretty lips. His fingertips meandered down to her hips where he gripped the skin revealed between her shirt and pants, tugging her body down to gain the barest hint of friction, moaning loudly once he acquired it and felt his vision go fuzzy. Then she was kissing him again and the world was tilting around him and he felt like he was falling, lost in Eden. He was adrift, unanchored, loose. 

It was the most exhilarating thing he had felt in a long time. 

The cold air of the room bit into his skin when he looked down to find his chest exposed. She had unbuttoned and threw his shirt open, sitting back to admire the broad plans and sharp lines of muscles, honed by years of training and exercise to ensure he was in the best shape for the Navy. Eden’s eyes were hungry, predatory while they bounced from his abs to his collarbone to his face, flushed and wanting. It was then that Oliver recognized just how powerful she was in this position, and he flipped her to even the score.

“Getting bold now, are we?” she taunted, tapping at his resolve to see how thick the boundary was. 

“You shouldn’t get to have all the fun. Plus,” He ran a fingertip from the valley of her breasts to the waistband of her pants, “you look so beautiful like this.” It was her turn to blush as she tried covering her face, but he imitated her by pulling and pinning her wrists to the floor above her. “You’re not getting away from me that easily.” He attached his lips to her neck, listening for the breathy moans she released while straining her arms, aching to get her hands on him. 

“Oliver, please,” she whispered, flexing her hands underneath his grip. 

“Tell me what you want, Eden,” he said, recalling her own words from minutes before. 

“I want to touch you, Oliver. I want you to make me scream your name so loud that the _Poseidon’s Revenge_ can hear. _Please_.” Her unwavering confidence took him by surprise and he loosened his grip, groaning when she used her newfound freedom to tug sharply on his hair, now fully out of the ponytail. His hips bucked at the rough treatment. “You like that? You’re a naughty lieutenant, sir.” 

His eyes darkened and he climbed back off her to sit up on his knees. His hands returned to her hips, pinching lightly before moving to her thighs and forcefully tugging her hips to meet his. Wrapping her legs around his waist, they were closer than ever, and he almost couldn’t stand it. 

“Undress,” he commanded, throwing his shirt off, pushing his own pants down, and fishing his cock out. She returned to her position completely naked, trembling with excitement. His hands drifted to her breasts once again, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers. “Good girl.” His deep voice only made her wetter for him, feeling her juices run down her thighs. “So ready for me, yeah?” 

She could do nothing but nod, and he decided to let it go because he was just so desperate to feel her heat wrapped around him, to feel her shake beneath his touch at her peak, to feel her writhe under his touch as he sank himself into her and made her climax. His hands remained on her thighs when he thrusted into her entrance, letting a groan escape his throat. He was drowned out by her animalistic scream, her nails digging into the floor beneath them and leaving small scratches in the grain. 

“So perfect for me,” he murmured, swallowing her moan and thrusting roughly into her. He set a cutthroat pace that left him close with just a few movements, but he wanted to hold out for her. For all his dominance and arrogance, his only desire was to pleasure her. 

Well, he also wanted her to claw at his back until he bled. 

His hands found themselves under her flexed shoulder blades and her arched back, pulling her up until they were pressed chest-to-chest once again. Eden’s fingernails raked his skin, most likely leaving deep scratches to heal in a week or so. It wasn’t a matter to him; Oliver knew that he was going to have new ones to replace these before that. 

“Lieutenant…” she gasped, pressing her face into his neck, but he took one hand and pushed her out so he could see her, leaving one arm wrapped around her so he could hold her up. 

“I want to watch you, Eden.” His tender tone and sexy words sent her over the edge, shaking in his arms as he continued to fuck into her, following her into orgasm. Their moans mixed into a sensual harmony, pure bliss washing over the couple on the floor of the training room. They both barely caught their breaths, making it harder for themselves by kissing lazily, Oliver still buried inside her. 

“How’s that for training?” 

Oliver let out a laugh, holding her closer and ignoring the sticky sweat covering them and the cum dribbling out of her. His response was another kiss to take the place of a promise for more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, dont forget to comment and come visit me on tumblr @ mrsbhandari


End file.
